Thomas Sangster
|image = Thomas_Sangster-2013.jpg |caption = Thomas Sangster, as seen at the European debut of Game of Thrones Season 4 in London in 2013. |birthname = Thomas Brodie Sangster |gender = Male |birthdate = May 16, 1990 (age ) |birthplace = Southwark, London, England, United Kingdom |characters = Ferb Fletcher Ferbgor Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension) Gerb |otherprojects = Stig of the Dump Nanny McPhee Doctor Who Game of Thrones }} (sometimes credited as Thomas Brodie-Sangster) is a British actor who has starred in several movies and TV series, and is best known for his role in the films Nanny McPhee, Love Actually ''and ''The Maze Runner films. For Phineas and Ferb, he voices Ferb Fletcher. Roles Ferb Fletcher.png|Ferb Fletcher 2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher.png|Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension) Other Notable Roles *Barney, Stig of the Dump (TV adaptation) *Robert Nobel, Feather Boy (TV adaptation) *Young Adolf Hitler, Hitler: The Rise of Evil *Thomas von Gall, Entrusted *Simon Brown, Nanny McPhee *Sam, Love Actually (with fellow actress Olivia Olson) *Romulus Augustus, The Last Legion *Tim Latimer, Doctor Who *Young Paul McCartney, Nowhere Boy *Director, "Divine" (music video); artist: Winnet *Boy in Spelling Bee, "Molly: An American Girl on the Home Front" *Jojen Reed, Game of Thrones *Newt, The Maze Runner *Petty Officer Thanisson, Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens Awards *2003 "Golden Nymph", Monte Carlo Television Festival: Best Actor in a mini-series for Entrusted Background Information *Has starred in two movies with Emma Thompson: Love Actually and Nanny McPhee. *Has starred in three movies with Colin Firth: Love Actually, Nanny McPhee and The Last Legion. *His mother, Anastasia "Tasha" Bertram, is a dancer and actress who appeared in several BBC films. *His father, Mark Sangster, is an actor and musician who has recently appeared in "The Lion King" musical in London's West End. *Cousin of Hugh Grant, with whom he starred in Love Actually. *Hobbies: painting, mechanics and working on vintage cars and motorcycles. *It was rumored that he would play the title role in Steven Spielberg and Peter Jackson's film adaptation of The Adventures of Tintin of but when filming was delayed in October 2008, he was forced to drop out. *Plays drums and guitar, but had to learn to play the guitar upside down to play Paul McCartney because Paul McCartney is left-handed. *Formed Brodie Films in 2006 with his mother Tasha, "to create opportunities in the film industry for new British talent; innovative writers, actors and directors." *He records all his lines for Phineas and Ferb in England. *Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh stated that Sangster can do a very good imitation of the "Perry noise". He showcased this in "Interview with a Platypus" and Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. *Thomas played Newt in the film adaptation of "The Maze Runner" *It is been confirmed by Dan Povenmire in his tweet that he played a small role on Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Gallery External Links * * *Thomas Sangster Fansite *Brodie Films Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Actors Category:T